Desert's Rain
by LikeABrokenAngel
Summary: Zhong Hui hates the rain, the constant sound reminding him of bad memories that he fails to forget time and time again but he finds it difficult to hate the man who offers him sanctuary from its cold touch and his loneliness. Sima Zhao finds himself captivated by every detail that makes up this stubborn man and yet he never manages to unwind all of the locks around his heart.
1. Chapter 1

The dark hours of the winter had yet to part with the raining skies above, thunder tearing the Earth at a safe distance away from the Jin palace. A padding of footsteps, somewhat audible on the tile flooring, sounded throughout the hallways as one of the officers ran through the corridors.

Zhong Hui entered his room closing the door behind him as he slid down to the floor with a heavy sigh. His head hurt like hell, and he could barely focus on anything let alone attend that stupid war council. He hated the rain and he hated January's miserable weather, even more than he did having to listen to Deng Ai drone on about how important it was to consider each of his plans carefully.

"Damn it" he whimpered, dragging himself to his feet and slowly making his way towards the bed situated in the far corner of the room. He sat down pulling his armour off with some difficulty and throwing it aside, before slipping beneath the cool sheets. It would be nice if he could sleep for the rest of the day, but he knew that wasn't possible. After all, he wasn't Guo Huai, for all he knew things could get worse.

For some time, he just lay there, listening to the sound of the rain pouring against the windows. When he could no longer bare it, he pulled himself out of bed heading for the library.

Sima Zhao left his living quarters strolling down the hallway with a big grin, it would probably be some time before Sima Shi noticed anything and by the time he did… The younger would be at the war council providing him a safe escape root for the time being. As he was walking, he saw Zhong Hui struggling to carry a heap of scrolls, cursing to himself as one slid off the pile, unrolling all over the floor. Sima Zhao picked it up, putting it back together. "You look like you could use some help" he offered, unaware of the sharp glare the other general directed towards him. "I don't need your help" Zhong Hui replied coldly, side stepping him. "Well, can I help you then?" The young ruler requested, taking some of the parchments before the tactician could utter an insult.

"Don't you have better things to do right now?" He inquired, leading the way back towards his living quarters. "No, besides… I don't spend much time with you" Sima Zhao chuckled slightly, watching the other with interest. Zhong Hui had a very slender form regardless of his heavy armour, the turquoise shawl draping over his shoulders gave him an elegant look which stunned Sima Zhao every time. They entered the small room, the former placing the scrolls on his desk whilst Sima Zhao examined the tidy room. There was nothing personal about the room, no wall paintings, no lanterns or curtains, just a desk, wardrobe, book case and bed lining the walls, leaving a large gap in the centre. Zhong Hui waited impatiently for Sima Zhao to finish his little expedition, wanting to be left alone as soon as possible, but it didn't look like he would leave any time soon.

"Hey, do you have any family?" Sima Zhao asked suddenly, making himself comfortable on the bed. The choice of topic made Zhong Hui uncomfortable, his fingers automatically reaching up to curl his hair out of habit. "My mother, she lives in Luoyang" He replied quietly. Sima Zhao noted the action with great curiosity, subconsciously wondering what texture his hair had. Ignoring the thought, he wondered what Zhong Hui's mother was like, the last time he visited an officer's mother, was when he paid Deng Ai a friendly surprise, showing up at his doorstep. Deng Ai's mother scared him to say the least, a large woman with a masculine face and rough voice regardless of her kindness towards him; he could definitely confirm that they were relatives.

"My Lord" Zhong Hui's voice crashed his train of thoughts, and he noticed that it had gotten light outside. "Oh crap, war council, I need to hurry, thanks for that!" He called over his shoulder as he ran down the corridor. Zhong Hui shook his head, following at his own pace and mumbling about how much of an idiot Sima Zhao was.

The council was uneventful to say the least; the enemy military were in no shape to attack, so meanwhile Jin would strengthen its troops. Zhong Hui was leaving when Sima Zhao grabbed his arm, pulling him back into the meeting room and closing the door. "Hey, you said your mother lives in Luoyang right?" The young prince asked. "I don't see why it matters" Zhong Hui pointed out, freeing his arm from the other's grasp. "Actually, my father is sending me there tomorrow morning to make sure everything is alright, and I need someone strong to be my bodyguard" Sima Zhao explained, casually throwing his arm around the shorter general's shoulders. Zhong Hui's day just got worse. "I'll even let you visit Lady Zhong" he put in. "Are you bribing me, My Lord?" Zhong Hui snapped, slipping out from under his arm. "You can say that, so how about it?" The brunette questioned. "Very well" he replied calmly. "Thanks so much, you're the best friend ever!" Sima Zhao exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug. Zhong Hui's emotions became tangled up with him, he wanted to push him away and shout his lungs out at him, but at the same time he'd had a difficult stay at the Jin palace with no friends or someone to talk to and Sima Zhao was probably the kindest person he met since Lady Zhang Chunhua.

"Uh, sorry" Sima Zhao apologised, pulling away frantically. "I better go pack my things" he added, leaving him alone in the meeting room. Zhong Hui slid down to the floor, unable to comprehend his feelings for a while but his headache only seemed to get worse. "Zhong Hui?" Guo Huai called him out of his reverie, but he stood up too quickly experiencing a passing faintness which sent him back to the floor. "Oh dear… Are you alright?" The elderly man asked in between coughing and wheezing. "I'm fine" He pulled himself up about to leave when the strategist called him again. "Look after yourself, will you?" Guo Huai requested worriedly. Zhong Hui didn't reply, heading back to his room.


	2. Unlikely Observations

The following morning Sima Zhao woke up early, turning over to his side. That space was empty. Just like it had been for the past six months. Getting up, he washed his face and dressed in some warm clothes before heading for the door. Outside, it was raining again, servants and maids running from one building to another, some lucky enough to hide beneath an umbrella as they walked beside their superiors whilst others waited out the rain for fear of running items bought for their masters which may or may not result in severe punishment.

He found Zhong Hui in the stables tending to his white horse and murmuring softly into her ear. He looked different without his armour; instead he wore a long coat and guards on his arms and legs over a blue shirt and trousers with white boots and gloves lined in silver. Sima Zhao found it cute how he never parted with his scarf, presumably a gift from his mother though many people did not see him as the sentimental type. "Yo!" He greeted, smiling at the startled look the other wore. "My Lord" Zhong Hui bowed. "No need for formalities, we're friends right?" Sima Zhao laughed finding his own horse. "Just call me by my name or better yet, call me Zishang" he instructed, missing the sound of his own name.

"My Lord!" One of the servants called, running towards him. "What is it this time?" He asked. The servant bowed several times, fear and panic both clear in his eyes. "Y- Your supplies are ready" he stuttered. "Thank you, er…. What's your name?" Sima Zhao asked. "Zhu Tao, Zhu Tao My Lord" the boy answered, looking like he wanted the Earth to open up and swallow him right there and then. "Ah, Zhu Tai, thank you, you may leave" the prince dismissed him, unaware of the small mistake he made. Sima Zhao watched the young boy scamper off in the rain, before he stopped bowing in front of someone else.

"Mother!" Sima Zhao exclaimed, waving at her enthusiastically as she made her way towards him. "Zhao, I came to bid you farewell my dear" She smiled, brushing his hair out of his face. "Best day of my life!" He hugged her like a child, grinning from ear to ear. "You two be careful out there, I wouldn't want either of you hurt" Lady Chunhua told them. "You've chosen a good companion" she added, turning to Zhong Hui. "Look out for each other, alright?" She smiled again before disappearing into the rain. Zhong Hui instantly noticed Sima Zhao's change of mood, though he decided it was best not to interfere.

They rode out just before sun rise, making their way east towards Luoyang. The trip was uneventful to say the least and they had stopped at a tavern for the night. Sima Zhao smiled contently as he bit into another meat bun, enjoying the refreshing taste of the soft dough and meat in his mouth. He looked out onto the wide plains of the small village, each house with its own lantern printed with the family name of their owners. The weather was slightly warmer here than it was in the north, and a slight breeze blew in from the south creating a calming atmosphere.

Sima Zhao looked up as Zhong Hui placed down a tray of tea on the small table next to him. "You really didn't have to get everything yourself, I could have just sent a servant you know" he pointed out, offering his friend a meat bun. "You shouldn't trust people so much, it could get you killed" Zhong Hui stated, taking small bites from the hot pastry. "You need to loosen up a little, think of this as a holiday" Sima Zhao advised, worried about the younger man. A short silence followed, Zhong Hui's mind drifting off to his mother's cooking, the lovely steamed taste of the meat and the light hint of sweetness in the golden crust. Sima Zhao watched as the officer ate his food, taking small bites, in a way that a child might do in order to make their favourite dessert last longer. He felt unusual studying his eating habits, but he couldn't help but think how cute it was.

He was pulled back into reality when he heard the door open and a young girl of maybe five or six ran out onto the platform. Her pale face was flushed from running and her dark hair hung about her face, falling loose from her ponytail. Seeing the two men, she smiled, giggling as she ran towards them. "Hide me, hide me!" She requested excitedly. "Who are you hiding from?" Sima Zhao asked, smiling back at her. "My Granddad" She admitted. "Okay, come here" He searched through his stuff, pulling out a blanket that he gave her. She ducked behind Zhong Hui, pulling the covers over her head. Sima Zhao chuckled at Zhong Hui who seemed amused by her actions. Just then, an elderly man passed by, greeting the two men with a bow. "Have you two gentlemen come across a little girl?" He asked, stroking his beard. "A little girl?" Sima Zhao feigned innocence, shrugging. "Ah, just let me know if you see her" he left, the little girl emerging from beneath the blanket. "Thanks! What's your name?" She grinned. "I'm Sima Zhao and this is Zhong Hui, what's your name?" He asked in return. "Zhao Mei, people call me Mei-Mei" she answered proudly. "Alright Mei-Mei, how about you go play inside? It's cold out here" He suggested. "But I want to play with you" Zhao Mei pouted, puffing her cheeks up childishly. "Okay, but just one game" Sima Zhao laughed nervously, he'd wanted to spend more time with Zhong Hui before going up to bed. "Yay! Okay, me and Zhao will hide, Zhong Hui will look for us" She declared. Zhong Hui looked worried, but Sima Zhao tried to reassure him with a smile.

It wasn't easy hiding from the tactician though, and after several times the girl got bored and ran off again. Sima Zhao was grateful, the girl was very persistent and he'd ended up getting stuck in all kinds of places.

Sighing as he slipped out of his clothes, Sima Zhao joined the other man in the hot water springs. "How long till we reach Luoyang?" He asked, relaxing in the steam. "Another two days at most, probably a day and a half" Zhong Hui replied, unaware of the other watching him. He didn't know what it was about the tactician that got him so worked up, but he felt a strange flutter in the pits of his stomach that made him hot and flustered. "How about some tea?" Zhong Hui offered as he stood up, wrapping his towel around his waist. "I think a strong drink would do me good right about now" Sima Zhao suggested, it had been awhile since he'd last spoilt himself. Zhong Hui nodded, leaving his companion to get something of that description.


	3. Intoxicated Dream

"Ah~" Sima Zhao downed his sixth cup, smiling contently. Zhong Hui looked crashed; he was barely able to stand up by himself. "Whoa, whoa, I don't want you hurting yourself" Sima Zhao stood up to help him, but Zhong Hui pushed him away. "I told you I don't need your help!" He hissed, trying to get up again. Sima Zhao caught him just before he was about to fall hard onto the floor, but he could barely keep his own balance and they ended up crashing onto the sleeping futons in a tangle of limbs. Zhong Hui groaned feeling like his head would explode from the impact against the taller man's chest; his shawl had gotten caught in the process making it even more difficult to attempt getting up. "Ouch" Sima Zhao winced, sitting up and bringing the other officer with him. Zhong Hui pulled the piece of cloth loose, though he didn't seem ready to stand up again. "Are you okay?" The prince asked worriedly. Zhong Hui shook his head, resting it against Sima Zhao's shoulder. Sima Zhao couldn't help but pull him into a tight embrace, his mind was all messed up with strange thoughts and emotions all floating about, and all worthless in his current situation.

"My Lord" Zhong Hui whispered, his warm breath tickling Sima Zhao's skin in a pleasant manner. "Shh… You'll be alright" He assured him, shifting into a more comfortable position on the thin mattress. The young man zoned out slightly, his breath coming at a steadier pace the moment he lay back on the pillows. Sima Zhao was surprised at the sudden heat of his skin as he studied the slight ripple of muscles outlined by the other's robes; he pulled his shirt over his head casting it aside in an attempt to cool off slightly. "Zhong Hui?" Zhao raised an eyebrow questioningly, but he could clearly see that the tactician was totally out of it. He sat up opposite him, tracing his fingers lightly over his torso, Sima Zhao couldn't help it. They were so close. He leaned down slightly, planting a light kiss on his lips, waiting for his reaction but he received none. Seeing this, Sima Zhao deepened the kiss slightly, parting his companion's lips for better access. The sweet taste of ginger ale lingered in Zhong Hui's mouth as Sima Zhao's tongue slid into the warm cavern exploring every inch of its interior. Zhong Hui's troubled mind was unaware of his actions as he hesitantly moved his tongue against the other's, finding the unusual action to his liking. They parted for air, Sima Zhao slipping his fingers beneath the thin fabric of Hui's robe and tracing his slender form. "S- Sima Zhao, what are you… Doing to me?" Zhong Hui whispered, slipping his arms around his companion's shoulders for support. Sima Zhao couldn't help but smile; it may have been the first time he'd called him by his name. "Don't worry, just relax" he chuckled, kissing his neck and trailing down his torso.

Deciding that was enough, he pulled back, dropping his very uncomfortable pants. Zhong Hui's cinnamon eyes studied him curiously with unhidden lust, which made Sima Zhao blush slightly as he crawled towards him almost like a cat. "Zhong Hui" He moaned, feeling as though the air was knocked out of his lungs for a moment, his fingers finding the other man's curly yet soft hair. He was close, so close to finding his ecstasy but all the more Zhong Hui neglected the task, replacing his mouth with his hand instead. Sima Zhao let out a groan of disappointment deciding to turn up the heat a little, grabbing his chin, they locked lips a second time both battling for dominance as Zhao spread his lover's legs running his fingers along his inner thighs. "Relax… This might hurt a little" Sima Zhao instructed, seeing the confused look on Zhong Hui's face. His expression quickly turned to one of surprise when he felt the young prince pushing into the tight ring of muscles causing him to wince in pain. Sima Zhao felt somewhat guilty, this would hurt worse if the other man was not under the influence of alcohol and yet it must have been really painful regardless. "Ah-!" Zhong Hui whimpered, putting his hand over his mouth in an attempt to silence himself, most likely out of embarrassment. "No, no, I want to hear your voice" Sima Zhao took his hand away; slipping their fingers together in what he hoped would be a comforting gesture. Zhong Hui glared at him though that didn't last very long since Sima Zhao leaned down to kiss him, their tongues moving at a passionate rhythm as if they were dancing. Their love making session eventually came to an uneventful end, both too tired and too drunk to say much to one another though Sima Zhao uttered a quick goodnight before they fell asleep.


	4. The Calm before the Storm

**Dynasty Warriors**

**Re-written: 26/07/2013**

**Desert's Rain**

Zhong Hui woke up the following morning attempting to sit up but Gods above did his head hurt. Brief memories flashed into his mind, his temper slowly rising with each humiliating thought. The rain didn't help much; the constant drumming against the wooden roofs was only making his headache more noticeable. "Good morning!" Sima Zhao greeted as he entered the room with a tray of tea. He sat on the side, pouring some tea into a cup and handing it to his companion. "Green tea, my mom says it's good for hangovers" he put in, smiling. Zhong Hui was tempted to tell him that he didn't need his sympathy, but he was in no position to come up with some witty remark choosing to drink the warm beverage silently. Sima Zhao wondered if he even remembered what had happened last night, and if he did… Does he even feel the same way? "Zhong Hui," he began nervously. "I… I was kind of wondering… Um, what do you think of me?" He asked, carefully choosing his words. "You're an idiot" Zhong Hui stated stubbornly. "Really?" Sima Zhao inquired, wearing the same lost puppy look he always did. "… But only a little" he added, taking a small sip of tea before placing the cup down.

Sima Zhao launched himself at him, hugging him tightly whilst Zhong Hui tried to get him off. Their little wrestling session was interrupted by a knock on the door. "My Lord, it's time to go" One of the servants informed him. "Alright, alright, coming!" Sima Zhao called back, clamping his hand over Zhong Hui's mouth before he could say anything.

Zhong Hui was walking his horse out of the stables when Sima Zhao ran up to him. "You forgot this" he told him, wrapping the silk shawl over his shoulders. Zhong Hui looked up at him for a moment, re-adjusting the treasured cloth into a more comfortable position before taking his white mare and walking off. Sima Zhao noted the slight limp, shaking his head at his stupid inconsideration before following him. For the remained of their trip, Zhao found himself thinking back to the events of the previous night. He couldn't help but hope to try again, though this time he would take his time and make sure to go at an easy pace to prolong their quality time together. The travelling unit had come to a halt in a slightly larger town, staying as they'd done the day before.

But much to Zhao's disappointment, Zhong Hui seemed to avoid him at all costs, spending his time working on some literature studies instead. Bored out of his mind, he stalked towards the other officer snatching up the parchment. "You don't need to work so hard, Zhong Hui" he complained. "I'm better off doing something with my precious time than just sitting there" the tactician pointed out, glaring at him when the brunette pulled him by the arm, pressing him against his chest. Sima Zhao tried to kiss him, but he was not as willing to co-operate as he had been yesterday, refusing to open his mouth all together. "You're so cute when you're angry" Sima Zhao teased, burying his face in the other's neck. Zhong Hui was forced to lean back, desperately trying to keep his balance but barely succeeding under the young prince's weight. "Get off-!" Zhong Hui fell hard letting out an unmanly cry and taking Sima Zhao with him for the second time.

"Sorry, are you alright?" Zhao asked worriedly. "Get off me" The tactician hissed, humiliated to his last nerve. Sima Zhao backed away, watching helplessly as the other officer left the room in rage. Sighing, he decided that it was best to leave him along for the time being, maybe it wouldn't work out after all or maybe he couldn't remember altogether.

Zhong Hui sat outside in the cool winter breeze, contemplating whether he should return to Chang'an or stay with Sima Zhao in Luoyang. He hadn't visited his mother in three years and although she'd be grateful to see him he was not entirely sure of her opinion on him now that he'd grown up, let alone her opinion on someone as absent-minded as his companion. His older brother had moved on, got married and had two boys with a third child on the way, and as far as he knew, his sister would be married to the Wei general Xun Xu within the next month or so. If he wanted anything right now, it was to go home to his mother and just spend the rest of his military career far away from anyone or anything that may prove troublesome. But much to his chagrin, he could not deter his mind from wondering back to Sima Zhao's idiocy nor did he find anything pleasant to think about.

Just then, Sima Zhao stepped out carrying a tray of food, squatting down next to him. Zhong Hui refused to look at him, hugging his knees against his chest stubbornly. "Look I'm sorry Zhong Hui, I really didn't mean for any of that stuff to happen…" He began, nervously putting an arm around his shoulders. "I don't want you to be angry at me, pretty please?" Sima Zhao pleaded, leaning slightly closer. Zhong Hui punched him in the chest sending him back onto his rear with an ungraceful thud. "Try something like that again and it will be that handsome face of yours next" he threatened, feeling a lot better after that. "Well I did deserve that, wait… You think I'm handsome?" Zhao asked enthusiastically. Zhong Hui for the first time looked like he was at a loss for words, choosing to ignore the posed question instead.

"Oh yeah, your food will get cold" Sima Zhao told him, taking the chopsticks and the bowl of rice. "Say 'ah'" he instructed, Zhong Hui hesitantly opening his mouth to receive the food. Once he'd finished, he stretched his long legs, letting them dangle off the wooden platform freely. Sima Zhao took the tray inside, returning only a few moments later and sitting behind him. "What are you doing?" The tactician inquired suspiciously. "Don't worry about it, just relax" The other told him, pressing his thumbs into his shoulder joints in a massaging motion. "Zishang" Zhong Hui whispered, his eyes fluttering closed. "So, does that mean that you'll sleep next to me again?" Sima Zhao asked hopefully. "Is that what this is all about?" The younger general snapped, turning to face him. "No, no, I swear I didn't mean that kind of sleep" he defended, hugging him against his chest. Zhong Hui was less tense than normal, slipping his fingers through Sima Zhao's hair. "I could stay like this forever" Sima Zhao smiled, kissing his forehead gently though his supposed lover didn't seem to mind as much.


End file.
